


Fireworks

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Amusement Parks, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fireworks, Fluff, Real Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, a couple of dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: No danger. No running.  Just a little bit of screaming.  And a couple of dorks in love.





	Fireworks

The air was full of the sounds of people screaming, but it didn’t bother either the Doctor or Rose.  In fact, their screams were occasionally added to the cacophony. But it wasn’t the sounds of people in danger.  Yes, a few of the screams were from people who were scared, but only of things like the 88° first drop of the biggest, longest, fastest and most thrilling roller coaster in the Ernstrom Galaxy that was known as Death’s Drop.

“I cannot believe you scream like a little girl.”  Rose giggled as they reached the bottom of the coaster’s exit ramp and joined back in with the main crowd.  The Doctor gaped at her, looking thoroughly offended.

“Rose Tyler, you take that back this instant!  I’ll have you know my scream is very deep. And manly.  It is  _ not  _ as you describe.”  He waggled his finger inches from her face, his voice sterner than she had ever remembered it being.  She laughed even harder.

“Oh, so that’s why it sounded all ‘ _ aaaahhhh _ ’!”  She let out an exaggerated high pitched wail.  The Doctor just narrowed his eyes at her. “Your voice before was deeper, I’ll grant you that.  But now it goes all squeaky when you shout!”

“It doesn't!”  He shouted with a squeak that caught him off-guard, causing him to roll his eyes.  Rose had to put a hand out on his arm to keep herself upright she was now laughing so hard.  She heard his long suffering sigh, but could see the smile beginning to take over his face. After a few moments, he lost that particular battle and was now grinning like a loon.  “Now if I’m done being insulted, what would you like to do next?”

Rose looked around thoughtfully.  They were surrounded by all sorts of rides and attractions.  With so many lights and sounds, it was easy to get overstimulated.  She’d been walking around for hours and she was beginning to regret all the greasy food and sugar she’d been eating all day, but she couldn’t for one second say she wasn’t enjoying herself.  In fact, she had more fun packed into one day than she’d experienced in a very long time. Rose really didn’t want to admit she was tired, because then this wonderful day would end. The Doctor seemed to have sensed her mood.  He took her hand and began to slowly lead her away from the more noisy attractions saying he knew exactly what she’d enjoy.

It didn’t take Rose long to realise where they were heading.  At the edge of the park stood one of the largest Ferris wheels she’d ever seen.  But unlike like the London Eye, the seats weren’t connected to the main structure at all.  They were gently floating in mid-air on their own.

“Grav-pods.”  The Doctor explained picking up on her curiosity.  Rose grinned at herself knowing he was about to launch himself into ‘geeky lecture mode’.  True to form, he began to explain how each pod was suspended by a series of force fields and magnets.  Most of the science of it went straight over her head, but Rose just loved listening to his voice. His happiness and excitement was contagious and she let those feelings wash over her.

Since it was the tamest ride in the park, the queue for the big wheel was quite short.  Rose quietly observed the other riders and she immediately noticed a pattern: they were all couples!  Everyone was paired up and, although they were aliens (some weren’t even humanoid) she recognized that they were displaying very affectionate behaviour towards one another.  It didn’t take much for her to imagine what she and the Doctor looked like as they strolled up. Their hands were clasped tightly together, and Rose had even rested her head against his shoulder while she listened to him talk.  She didn’t even register the fact that she had been gently running her thumb along the back of his gently.

Realisation suddenly hit her like a tonne of bricks.  Sure, she and the Doctor constantly joked and even flirted with one another during their adventures.  And neither of them batted an eyelash when Rose had joked that their time on Platform One had been their first date.  But this, the casual day out to an amusement park, this seemed to be an honest to goodness date! And now he was leading her right towards the most romantic spot in the entire park!

Was the Doctor doing this on purpose?  He did seem awfully clueless when it came to certain social cues.  But he was also a genius. Rose worried her bottom lip with her teeth, trying to not seem like she was suddenly a nervous wreck.  To say that she had been harbouring feelings for him for months, especially since he kissed her back in Rome. But they had quickly reverted back to their normal selves after that, or had they?  It was hard to tell with someone like the Doctor. He had such a charming personality and he had become even more personable since his regeneration. But for someone who talked so much, he often said surprisingly little.  Rose found it was almost impossible to figure out what was really going on in that brain of his. Sometimes she forgot how alien he really was.

Rose was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice they were the next ones to board until the Doctor had stopped walking and turned slightly.  She barely corrected her stance as the grav-pod literally scooped them up and she plopped ungracefully into the seat. The Doctor helped her sit up, and Rose felt even more butterflies take residence in her guts as wrapped his arm around her shoulders once she was sitting upright.

“This is nice.”  Rose said trying to sound nonchalant as if being in such a romantic setting by choice was a common occurrence for them.

“It is.”  The Doctor replied softly as he scooted ever closer to her.  “You can see the entire park when we reach the top. Plus we’re just in time for the fireworks.”

Rose swallowed down her jitters.  There was no way the Doctor was this clueless.  She had an overwhelming urge to give him a quick kiss on the cheek just to gauge his reaction.  After debating whether it would be a good idea or not for several moments, she finally chose to throw caution to the wind and just go for it.  She hesitated for only a moment before leaning in, and didn’t realise until it was too late that the Doctor was beginning to point at something behind her and was turning his head as well.  Her lips brushed his own momentarily and she froze in shock. The Doctor had recoiled slightly, clearly not expecting their accidental kiss. They both just stared at each other wide eyed for a long moment.  Rose’s heart pounded against her ribs. She wanted to apologise to him, but she couldn’t get the words out. Even in the dark, she was certain he could see how red her face was. She was about to pull away, but he was still holding her tight.  In fact, he was pulling her closer! His lips brushed against hers intentionally this time, before he sat back slightly again.

Identical toothy grins appeared on their faces as they both broke out in nervous laughter.  

“Sorry, I was trying…”

“Rose Tyler, I…”

The pair of them giggled awkwardly at their inability to speak at the same time.  Rose licked her lips self-consciously and her breath hitched when the Doctor seemed to zero in on the movement.  She leaned in slightly again, hoping she was reading him right, and sighed in relief when he met her in the middle.

Fireworks lit up the night sky, but they ignored them.  The fireworks they were creating were far more enjoyable.


End file.
